I Don't Wanna Cry Anymore
by SaphireGem
Summary: A broken down girl suffers abuse from her boyfriend, she is slowly dying inside who can help her restore her light? This is a Michi


I Don't Wanna Cry  
  
  
  
Love is the most delicate of flowers  
Its gifts are beautiful and shine  
Nothing can beat its powers  
but true love is hard to find and,  
well, love is blind.  
By:Saphire  
  
It was a dark day, snow fell relentlessly from the heavens and the spirit of winter was showing her most evil side. Some days she would be soft and tender and light snow would fall on beautiful mountains as lights shone down from the city but today she was angry and lashed ice and rain everywhere with hellish winds and the biting cold was keeping the citizens of New York indoors on this lonely Christmas eve. In a house there lived a young girl who in 19 years had been through more then her frail body could handle. She left home with her boyfriend at sixteen and moved from Japan to New York city in search of her dreams to become an actress. He had promised to love her, take care and support her and she believed him because she was in love. Years passed and her boyfriend became abusive her light that once shone of her radiantly had died and Mimi Tachikawa had died and was replaced with the frightened young girl that shivered coldly in their room nervously awaiting him to come home. Her only possession was a book of poetry he had given her years before, and her favorite poem had always been 'love is blind' but though she loved it she could never understand the meaning because if you love someone doesn't that mean you should see clearly?  
  
*door opening* "Mimi? Where are you?" "In here Matt!" I watched as he entered our room, the look on his face told me it had not been a good day "w..what's wrong honey?" I asked nervously "none of your god damn business, bitch...why isn't this house clean? IT STINKS!" "Oh I'm so sorry I did my best to clean it up but we ran out of dish soap and they cut off our electricity" "WHAT!? Why didn't you pay the bills?" oh no, what am I going to tell him I can't say they fired me... but.. I can't lie to him.. "I..I..they fired me and didn't give me my pay" silence, it was coming I could feel it.   
Then the pain began, the man started hitting his girlfriend who, once strong, could no longer fight back, all she could do was sit there and indure the pain. It went on for all that night, he kicked and slapped and pulled her hair, made her bleed then he would kiss her relentlessly and start to bite her and if she screamed he'd do it harder, and all she could tell him was that she loved him. On it went all Christmas night, other children-for they were nothing more then children- would get up the next morning and open presents and enjoy the love and comfort of Christmas day, but for this girl there would be no light tomorrow only sorrow and pain and loneliness as she went out and trudged through the streets to find a job that would hire one that looked like her, but... love works in mysterious ways and for one girl, real love could make all the difference.  
  
I heard the door slam, I knew that until tonight it would be over, but though he had left the pain was still here, all over inside and out "I love you MATT!!" I screamed and I screamed it again and again until I stopped to let myself breath, no more tears would fall they had dried up, it was time to leave in search of a new job, but I couldn't get up, I laid there on the floor, covered in blood and waited to die, to escape from my worthless life, Matt had the right to hurt one so stupid as me, he loves me and wants me to become better that's why he does it. I'm not good enough for him I'm not. "Well I wont let you down honey, I'll find a job I will get up!" but instead I let fatigue roll over me and I fall asleep.  
*creek* a door opens, its dark outside..wait! DARK outside, oh god I slept all of today away, what am I going to do, I haven't cleaned and I don't have any money oh god I let him down... "Mimi?" I look up at his face, he looks solemn "What is going on" "I...I" " you what? Huh! I asked you a fucking question! ANSWER ME!" "I don't know I was so tired-" "Tired? Do you mean to say you did NOTHING today?!?!?!?! WHY do I keep you around? TELL ME why do I waste my time!" "Because I love you Matt and I know that you love me too" "Me? Love you? HA you STILL believe that?" *Matt starts to laugh* "What do you mean?" "Mimi I DON'T love you, how could a love such a pathetic piece of crap like you, you are disgusting and worthless!" "Then why do you keep me" "I keep you because you know about the drugs and if I let you go you will tell someone that is why you are NOT allowed to talk to anyone about personal things ever or I will kill you and believe me I will." I start to cry "but I would never tell...I love you..." "I don't really care and because you wasted this whole day I'm going to give you the worst night of your meaningless life!"  
  
And it began again, by the break of dawn the man had left his wife withing an inch of her life lying on the ground all she could do was sob in a pool of her own blood. Fate had been good to her that day because a young man who was a social worker was walking by in the apartment to check on one of his patients, a girl named Tia who was a druggy trying to quit, but as he passed room 87 he heard soft sobs coming from inside. He knocked 3 times but no one answered the sobs became louder, "Hello? I know your in there open the door please"  
still no one answered he prepared to knock the door down, BANG! The door flung in. The man slowly entered the apartment, it looked like a tornado had passed clothes all over the floor broken dishes but what caught his eye was blood, slopped everywhere, his heart quickened he followed the sobs into a room where.....  
  
I walked into the room and there on the floor was a girl no older then me, she was curled up into a ball soaking in her own blood, bruises, cuts and scars were everywhere on this girls body, she had been beaten, a bloodied metal baseball bat was by the window and broken beer bottles were littered everywhere. I walked over and kneeled down "miss?" she rolled over, both her eyes had black rings around them and her chestnut hair was tangled "ahh" she moaned "go away he'll see you, he'll kill me, no go you can't...." she started to cry then passed out. I called 911 she needed a doctor. My heart raced this girl looked familiar, I told the police where I was then hung up. On the bed was a letter. It was someone telling their employee would be fired. He assumed she had been fired, he looked for a name and when he found it his heart stopped 'Mimi Tachikawa' "oh god Mimi!" Mimi had been one of his best friends in high school but she had changed after starting to date bad boy Matt Ishida. She had dropped out at sixteen and moved away. Nobody had heard from her since. "Oh Mimi, Oh jesus Mimi, don't worry we'll get you a doctor, Its going to be okay Mimi, its me, Tai"  
  
A/N: well that's it for now you like? I hope so, I would like 10 reviews before continuing so don't be shy. REVIEW I hope you like it. 


End file.
